Anything But Ordinary Part Two
by CSI1983
Summary: They live together and are in love. What happens when something challenges that? Read the first part to get the gist people! - Hameron
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - I hate doing sequels. But I realized that in some way this story was not finished. The only thing that really challenged their realtionship was an illness. So what would happen when something they can't control with medications walked into their lives? So read, reveiw and tell me what you think! And remember before you flame that this sequel was a request. I try to keep all my readers happy!_

Anything But Ordinary – Part Two

Chapter One – The Truth Hurts

Cameron now enjoyed mornings. Gone was that little stab of loneliness she felt when she woke up in the morning, replaced with something far more satisfying; morning sex. She thought that sharing her life and her silly little routines with someone would be the worst thing that she could do. She was a fairly private person, making sure that she kept a large chunk of her life completely separate from those around her. But rather then being uncomfortable, it almost felt natural. She lay in the bed for a little while longer, content with her thoughts before attempting to roll over. She failed miserably thanks to the rapidly growing puppy that had made himself a neat little bed directly behind her back. Cameron reached behind her, gently pushing the puppy down the bed a little.

"I really wish you would stop sleeping behind me Astro"

Astro moaned but didn't wake up, just stretched out a little more, his long limbs bumping into her. She could finally turn over before picking Astro up and dumping him on House's chest. Astro yawned and opened his eyes before crawling up House and began licking his cheek. House groaned and turned but Astro continued to lick until House finally opened his eyes.

"Good morning Astro."

The puppy wagged his tail and rested his head on House's chest. House turned to Cameron with a small smile.

"He's going to get too big for this bed soon"

"I know but he just gets so cold at night. We'll kick him out when it gets warmer. Plus he cry's"

"He needs to learn"

"I know. He's just too cute for me to be mean"

House had tried many a time to put up a tough guy act when it came to Astro. He failed almost as quickly as Cameron had. Astro could be the most annoying animal in the world but much like Cameron, all he had to do was whip those big brown eyes at House and that was the end of it. Astro had House and Cameron wrapped around his fluffy paw and he knew it. The first time that House had slept over, Astro had gone to sleep in his clothes, leaving his thick fur all over them. At three months old he had chewed up a pair of House's shoes, expensive ones. House had said nothing, just went out and brought another pair. Cameron was stuck with telling Astro off, which had become a regular thing now that he was getting bigger. Cameron still had to laugh the first day that they had gone out with Astro. He was still quite small, House said that he was the runt of the litter, so House had just tucked him under his arm and they went wondering down to the pet store. They looked so cute together. They had been watching TV when an old re-run of the 'Jetsons' came on and that was it. Astro was christened and House had moved in fairly quickly after that. He still had his own place but the top drawer, the only one that Astro could not reach, had become his.

"We have to get to work"

House made the comment but he made no effort to follow it through. He stretched over and pulled Cameron closer to him, kissing her. It was in that moment that Astro started to whine, demanding attention and his breakfast. House groaned and broke the kiss. House got out of bed first, popping his morning Vicodin and picking Astro up, tucking him under his arm like a football before heading for the kitchen. Taking advantage of his distraction, Cameron moved quickly, gathering a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom for a shower. When she got out, House moved past her and closed the door behind him, still looking half-asleep. Cameron took a cup of coffee that House had laid out for her before starting some eats for them both. She winced at the feeling of spilt kibble beneath her bare feet, kicking it towards Astro, who had turned into the messier eater she had ever seen.

"You need to learn some table manners young man"

Astro grunted, in a way that sounded far too much like House, and continued to eat his breakfast. Cameron was almost finished the bacon when House can out, a trail of steam following him. He took a seat and Cameron put the plate in front of him, kissing his cheek, enjoying the smell of his freshly soaped skin.

"Hopefully, we'll have an interesting case today"

"If not, you still have all that paperwork to do?"

"Are you going to play secretary again?"

Cameron smiled before eating her own breakfast, ignoring House's comment. Things were different at work now. They tried to maintain the working relationship that they had, pretending that nothing had changed. But it had and soon the secret was out. Wilson spotted it first, commenting how House was giving Cameron a lot of rides on the back of his bike in the mornings. When he figured it out, he told Cuddy and soon the entire hospital knew. Cameron got the brunt of it every time House gave her a seemingly easy task. She got the looks from Chase and the verbal lick from Foreman but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. The pros by far out weighed the cons.

* * *

The first person that they ran into when they stepped into hospital was the one woman that Cameron was certain that she would never see again; Stacey. The trio stood there awkwardly before Cameron decided that the conversation would not move if she was there. She leaned forward and in a rare display of public affection, she kissed House on the cheek before moving to the office. House watched her go before turning back to Stacey. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Mark divorced me. And you hooked up with a pretty young doctor"

"You make it sound like Cameron is a high school student."

"She might as well be"

House shook his head and began to move away but Stacey stopped him with a tug on the arm.

"I never would have thought you moved on with her"

"What can I say Stacey? I'm full of surprises"

House tugged his arm out of her grip and made the long work to his office. Stacey had been the love of his life for so long that it almost destroyed him what she left him. Now that place that she used to fill was taken by Cameron. They had made a little life together. It wasn't perfect but it worked for both of them. He, for the first time in a long time, was happy. Having Cameron in his life had done that. He finally arrived at the office and he glanced at Cameron, who handed him a coffee before taking her seat. It was time to get to work and forget about everything else.

He had sent the troops to go and run a series of tests on their patient and he was sitting in his office going through his mail when Stacey walked in. She didn't say anything until she was sitting across from him.

"I want to have a coffee with you"

"I have to check it with Cameron first"

"So she's your girlfriend and yet you still call her by her last name?"

"At work, yes. Home is another story"

"She has you completely whipped huh?"

House sighed and pushed his chair back so he could stretch out his legs.

"What do you want Stacey? More importantly, why are you here?"

"I want to talk"

"What do you think this is?"

"More privately if you don't mind"

"You can come to dinner tonight. You could even meet the dog"

Stacey's face fell and House a warm rush of triumph.

"You have a dog?"

"Not really me. Astro belongs to Alison"

"I don't think you're girlfriend would like me coming over for dinner"

"Alison is very open minded"

"How about you check it with her first and get back to me?"

"Fine"

He watched her leave and for the first time he realized something that had never occurred to him before; he was happier with Cameron then he had ever been with Stacey. He still loved her but more in a sentimental way then anything else. After all, she had been the love of his life for so long that he could barely remember a time when he didn't feel that way. Until now. Now he was happy and it nothing to do with Stacey or Vicodin. It was all Cameron. He also knew that every single principle that Cameron held dear would not allow her to say no to Stacey's request. She would agree to dinner and be quiet and polite, giving away no hostility. Only she and House would know the true emotions bubbling beneath the surface.

* * *

House paged Cameron deep into the afternoon and waited for her out on the balcony. He didn't want to risk anyone else walking in on this conversation, least of all Stacey. Cameron's smile was tight and her body language stressed as she came to stand beside him. 

"What does she want?"

"To talk. She wanted to come over to dinner tonight"

"Why? She wants to talk to you, not to me. I'll be nothing more then a third wheel"

"I want you there"

Cameron shook her head as she sipped her coffee.

"This is not my problem. Take her out to dinner and sort it out."

House moved closer, putting his hand on her back.

"Alison, her arrival changes nothing. I care for her but not the way I care for you"

Cameron turned and pressed her face into his neck, breathing his scent in deeply. She was terrified that this was it. Stacey had been his big love at one stage and she knew that it had been hard for him to shake those feelings. She wanted nothing to change between them but she wasn't going to hold them back if it did. It would hurt her but she wanted House to be happy and if him being happy meant getting back together with Stacey, then that is what he should do.

"Greg, I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Losing you"

House pulled hug, stroking her hair.

"You're not going to lose me"

"Stacey was your big love. I'm not"

House pulled back and looked at her, his face pulled into a frown.

"Have I ever said that to you?"

"No, I-"

"You only need to worry if I said that to you. I promise that when I take her to dinner, the entire night I will wish it was you across from me. Not Stacey. Understand?"

Cameron nodded, trying to push the doubts away but they wouldn't budge. She was worried about House, about them and about what Stacey would do to that.

* * *

Cuddy watched as Stacey continued to pace her office. Stacey had never offered any kind of explanation as to why she was here. But Cuddy knew that if Mark had divorced her that only one thing would being her back. 

"Why are you here Stacey?"

Stacey paused in her pacing, settling herself in a chair across from Cuddy.

"I don't know. I guess I thought that House would……I don't know."

"He's happy Stacey. He's happier then I have seen him be in a long time."

"Because of her"

"Because of Cameron. Did you hope that in coming back he would drop everything and you could return to the way things were?"

Stacey smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sad isn't it?"

Cuddy returned the smile but her heart wasn't in it. Why would it be? House had changed since he had started dating then living with Cameron. She had seen it for herself outside of work when she had been invited to dinner a couple of weeks ago. She had seen the affection between House and Cameron, the understanding that they for each other. When she had first heard from Wilson that they were going out, she was concerned. If things turn pear shaped, she could lose a member of an incredible team. Cameron would not want to be around after something like that. But then she had seen the happiness that they had and she was content with that. She was certain that House would never hurt Cameron the way that he had hurt Stacey. House had finally grown up.

"Stacey, I think you should leave them alone"

"Why? How do you know that Cameron is nothing more then another woman to fill an empty bed?"

"He's changed. He changed for her. For them"

"You want to know the truth?"

"About what?"

"Mark. I divorced him. For House"

Cuddy shook her head and could feel the panic rising in her chest. She could not let this happen. She would not stand by idly and watch Stacey destroy what had made House so happy.

"He's not giving up on Cameron. They work well together"

"How do you know what he really feels?"

"Wilson is not the only one he talks to Stacey. I know more then people give me credit for"

"She almost died didn't she? A few months ago she was sick and now House lives with her. You don't find that at all suspicious?"

"So you think they are together because House wants control?"

"It would not be unheard of"

Cuddy gripped the pencil in her hand, her knuckles turning white. What had happened to Stacey since the last time that they talked? Gone was the calm, rational woman, replaced with one who could not see the truth.

"It's not about control."

"What is it then?"

"It may be a bit of a jump but it may just be love. I hate to say it but it may even be more then what you had with him"

Stacey frowned and stood pulling on her coat.

"I guess we'll find out"

"Stacey, what are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago"

And with that, she left Cuddy alone. Cuddy felt another rush of panic. She picked up the phone and dialed Wilson's number. She didn't know what else to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - What We've Buried

He didn't take her anywhere that would give her the wrong idea. So he took her to a pizza parlour. If Stacey was surprised, she didn't let on. She took a seat as if it was one at any other restaurant other then this and plastered a smile on her face.

"This is nice"

"It has the worst pizza in town"

"Ok then. Do you take Cameron here?"

"No."

Stacey nodded and opened the menu, House doing the same. He actually did like this pizza place, mainly because the people knew him here and they knew what he liked. He never really had to figure out what he wanted. They always decided for him. As if on cue, Jonas Lakita, owner and worker of the restaurant came over, a huge smile on his face.

"Dr. House! How are you?"

House gave the man a small smile. He always found his friendliness a little overwhelming but it was a small price to pay.

"Hi John"

"How is little Alison doing? Is she all better now?"

"She's fine thanks John. Can I have the usual?"

"Of course. And your lady friend?"

Stacey placed her order and with another smile John was gone.

"I thought you said you never brought Cameron here?"

"So? Let's get down to business, shall we? Why are you here?"

Stacey smiled tightly before playing with her ring finger, the pale outline still visible.

"I divorced Mark"

"What happened to him divorcing you?"

"Story changed."

"It still begs the question as to why you are here."

"I'm here because you wanted me to be"

House frowned at her.

"Huh? When did I do that?"

Stacey smiled.

"Technically, you didn't. You wanted me back and here I am."

House continued to frown, trying to figure out when his luck his changed. He had gone from being a guy where he was lucky to have anything running for him outside of the hospital. Now he had his old flame chasing after him.

"I'm flattered Stacey but I'm not interested anymore."

"Why? You were interested before I left"

"Funny, I remember it differently. As in I rejected you and you went home with Mark"

"Things change. You don't"

House smiled, waiting until their food was placed in front of them before responding.

"I do change Stacey."

"Why? What was wrong with you before?"

"We don't have all night to do that kind of talking."

Stacey narrowed her eyes as she picked at her pizza.

"What has Cameron done to you?"

"She has done nothing wrong. You are the only thing wrong with this equation"

House pushed the pizza aside and set down some bills. He pulled on his coat and stood.

"I'm not going to waste my time here Stacey. I have things to do"

"Like walking the dog?"

"Astro is technically still a puppy"

"Can I just do one last thing?"

"What?"

Stacey pushed herself out of the seat and moved over to House. She pressed in closer and kissed him. House did nothing; he didn't feel the need to. Stacey broke the kiss off and gave him a small smile.

"Tell me that did nothing for you"

"It did nothing for me. Can I go home now?"

Stacey said nothing as he turned on his heel and began to talk away. He waited until the pizza parlour was out of his sights before hailing a cab. He honestly could not be bothered walking and all he wanted to do was get home. When he finally got there, he didn't go through the front door, he went around the back, he could hear Cameron talking to herself. When he turned the corner, he discovered very quickly that she wasn't talking to herself, she was talking to Astro. She was trying to teach him to fetch. Astro had learnt how to sit, roll over and even shake hands but he had yet to master the return of objects. House watched as Cameron rolled the ball and Astro chased after it, picking it up before beginning to tease Cameron with it. He would get close to her and as she reached out to grab it, he would dash away.

"Astro is nothing but a big tease"

Cameron looked up and smiled.

"Apparently so. How was your dinner?"

"Short. Do you want to go for a walk with Astro?"

"Sure. Let me put a coat on and we'll go"

House wondered around to the front of the house and a few minutes later, Cameron joined him, Astro bouncing excitedly at the end of his lead. Cameron linked her arm through his and they slowly made their way down the road.

"So, why are we walking?"

House sighed.

"Stacey kissed me"

"Oh"

"Alison, I didn't kiss back."

Cameron tugged at his arm gently and gave him a small smile.

"I trust you. I don't trust her"

"I know. Neither do I"

"So she wants you back"

"Apparently"

"What did you say?"

"I told her no"

Cameron nodded and paused as she waited for Astro to pee on the side of yet another street light.

"She makes me nervous Greg."

House pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I know. We just need to wait this out."

Cameron nodded and pulled her coat around her tighter.

"I have a favour to ask you"

"Topic jump then?"

"Yes."

"What's the favour?"

"Trevor is flying in tomorrow to see some clients about some houses. He wants to bring Lex with him"

"Who is Lex?"

"My niece. She insisted on going with him but she's going to be bored doing nothing but watching her dad sell houses. So I said that I would ask you if it was ok if she could stay with us."

"Sure. It's your house"

"It's ours."

"Ok then. So tell me about Lex"

"Her real name is Alexandra but she insists on calling herself Lex. She's twelve but there is something I should warn you about"

"What? She a pot head?"

Cameron laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Yeah right. She's got an incredibly high I.Q."

"How high?"

"She does school work that is three years above her. She reads books on Foucault, Marx and anything else she can get her hands on. She plays violin and has a tendency to freak people out"

"Why? Intelligence is something that should be respected."

"She's brutally honest. She's also very analytical"

"She sounds like fun"

"I just thought that I should warn you that she's not like other kids"

"Good. How can I expect something normal after I've met the rest of the Cameron's?"

"Technically, she's only half Cameron"

"Like that really matters. Intelligence seems to run in your family as well as in Trevor's. Judging only by what little I know of him of course. So when will she be arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I also had another idea"

"What's this one?"

"I thought maybe Lex could sit in on a case. She wants to be a doctor and I figured this might be a good experience for her"

"Clear it with Cuddy first"

"I already have. She wants to meet Lex for herself"

"Lex's reputation already precedes her. Starting young."

Cameron snuggled a little closer to House as they continued their walk down the quiet street. She knew that this was the last moment of peace that they would have before Lex arrived. She was not a bad kid; she just sometimes jumped on your nerves. She could hardly wait to see Lex and House together, to see if they would bump heads or get along.

* * *

Cameron had insisted that they get up early for the arrival of Trevor and Lex. House watched her through half open eyes as she poured him a strong cup of coffee. She had bought bagels on their walk out last night and House just didn't have the energy to put some cream cheese on his. He was tired, thanks to the practically sleepless night he had had.

"Eat something Greg."

"You're the one that needs to be eating"

"I'm too nervous to eat"

"Why?"

"I haven't seen Lex in two years. I don't know what to expect"

"A little girl that is as smart and as beautiful as her Aunty?"

Cameron smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"How sweet. Eat something then have a shower. They'll be here soon"

Greg did as he was told, slathering a bagel in a thick layer of cream cheese, eating it as he went to find some clean clothes. He could hear Cameron still fluttering around the kitchen cleaning and fussing over things. She really was nervous if she was cleaning an already clean kitchen. He showered quickly, got dressed and went back into the kitchen. Cameron was starting to pace a little and House watched her move back and forth waiting for the doorbell to ring. When it finally did ring, she just about jumped out her skin, startling House as much as herself.

"They're here."

"Really? I thought it was just the ringing in my ears"

Cameron rolled her eyes and followed by House, marched to the front door and pulled it open. House didn't really get a good chance to see Lex because she threw herself at Cameron, her face in her Aunt's neck. House occupied himself with shaking hands with Trevor and making small conversation about what he had been up to since they had last spoken. Lex finally let her grip on Cameron ease and she turned to House. Lex was tall for her age, the top of her head almost level with House's chin. She had long brown hair and grey eyes that narrowed slightly as she looked him up and down.

"You don't look like a doctor"

"You don't look like a genius. What of it?"

Lex nodded once and looked at Cameron again.

"Can I see the puppy?"

"Sure sweetie. Astro is playing in the backyard."

Lex pushed past House and disappeared into the backyard. Trevor cleared his throat with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry. Lex is….well she's Lex. Are you sure you don't mind her being here for a week"

Cameron shook her head as she pulled Trevor into a quick hug.

"We don't mind. Come in and have a coffee"

Trevor nodded and followed them back into the house, sitting himself down in the sofa while Cameron poured him a cup of coffee. She handed it to him before going to check on Lex and Astro. House settled himself in the chair across from Trevor, sipping his own coffee.

"Aly looks good"

"Yeah she does. She's got the full use of her arms and legs back now"

"Good. She also seems really happy"

"I haven't noticed"

Trevor nodded, watching as Astro almost hit the sliding door as he ran after his tennis ball.

"Greg, do I need to give you the speech?"

"What speech?"

"The one where I tell you that if you hurt Aly, I'll hunt you down and make your life hell"

"Oh that speech. I don't suppose we could avoid it, could we?"

"No"

"Well in that case, I have been warned. But just so you know, I don't plan to hurt her"

"Great. I like you Greg and I would really hate to see you get caught in the middle of the tempers that dominate the females in this family."

"Oh don't worry. I've seen Alison's temper and it is something that I deeply fear."

"You and every other male in this family. Are you sure you're ok with Lex staying here for the week?"

"Well Alison is excited about it. I am actually looking forward to showing her some cases"

"She'll love that. Just one request"

"And what would that be?"

"Please don't let it involve maggots"

House smiled and nodded his agreement. He could not blame Trevor for wanting to keep Lex away from that.

With a good three hours to kill after Trevor had left, House went outside where the girls were still playing with Astro.

"Lex, would you like something to eat?"

Lex glanced at Cameron, who nodded slightly. Lex turned back to House and smiled.

"Sure."

"Want to give me a hand?"

Lex nodded and threw the tennis ball to Cameron who remained outside, trying to wear Astro out.

"So what would you like to eat? We have eggs, bacon, bagels and I whip up an incredible batch of pancakes"

"Eggs and bacon will do. So what do I call you anyway?"

House handed her the bowl of eggs and a loaf of bread.

"You can call me House or Greg."

Lex nodded as she out a lump of butter into the pan and watched it melt.

"Greg is good. I like that name"

"Thank you. Not that I can take any kind of credit for it"

House sorted out the toast while Lex cooked the bacon and eggs.

"Should I make some for Aunt Alison?"

"Sure. Pop one in there for me too"

"How do you like your bacon?"

"Crispy"

Lex nodded and cracked the eggs open, placing the bacon neatly around the edges.

"So Lex, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why weren't you there when Alison got sick?"

Lex flipped the eggs over, shifting the bacon with a smooth slick of her wrist.

"My parents didn't think I could handle seeing her like that"

"She almost died."

"I know. Mom and Dad don't understand that I can handle things that people my age cannot. I want to be a doctor and I need to learn"

"Which is why we are taking you to the hospital with us"

Lex dropped the pan on the element with a metallic thump, looking at House, completely stunned.

"What?"

"Alison cleared it with our boss. So after breakfast you might want to get changed and wear something professional. The boss wants to meet you"

Lex smiled brightly.

"Cool."

They finished cooking their breakfast and House went and called Cameron in, Astro trailing at her heels. They ate silently, preparing themselves for what was bound to be, a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Reality and Meaning

When they finally got to work, the trio separated. House went to his office while Cameron and Lex headed over to see Cuddy. Cameron knocked lightly on the door before entering, flashing Cuddy a smile.

"I believe you wanted to meet the girl who would be hanging out here for a week"

Cuddy smiled as Lex took a seat across from her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cuddy"

"Aunt Alison told me who you were. Why did you want to meet me?"

Cuddy raised her eyebrows at Cameron before answering.

"Well, I run the hospital. I like to know who's working in it"

Lex nodded, accepting the explanation.

"Ok. So do you mind me being here?"

"You want to be a doctor, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well this is the best place to be in that case. The best part is that there is more then enough to keep you busy"

"Like what?"

"Well, you'll be with Dr. House and your Aunt"

"And they work diagnostic. But don't they only get like one case a week?"

"I see you Aunt keeps you well informed"

"I make her keep me well informed. Greg was telling me about some of the cases this morning. They sound interesting"

"And dangerous. You need to come and see me or you Aunt if it gets to hard"

Lex shook her head, setting her chin into a hard, sharp pose.

"I'm fine. I want to do this"

Cuddy nodded and offered Lex another smile.

"Good. Now I believe that we have a lab coat somewhere that would fit you"

Cuddy opened the cupboard near her desk and handed Lex the smallest lab coat she could find.

"Here we go"

Lex slipped it on and gave Cuddy a bright smile.

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy"

"You are very welcome. Off to work both of you. I put a case on House's desk just before you arrived."

Cameron nodded and led Lex out of Cuddy's office and into the main hospital foyer.

"You'll like it here Lex"

"Do you?"

"It depends. House can be an ass to work with"

"You can't say that! He's your boyfriend"

Cameron smiled at Lex.

"I know. But you'll soon find out what I mean"

Lex frowned but Cameron didn't say anything else. They finally got to the office and Cameron took her normal seat at the table, Lex sitting beside her. Chase and Foreman looked at Lex, frowning. House finished writing on the board before turning to his team.

"Right, we have a new case people. Oh and by the way, this is our newest member Dr. Cooper."

Lex gave House a broad grin and sat a little straighter. Cameron could have kissed him for saying that. Not many adults took Lex seriously, neither did her peers. This was a good chance for Lex to prove herself, not only to him but to herself.

"Ok time to work. Nineteen year old female presenting with vomiting, constipation, fatigue and headaches"

Chase shook his head, chewing on the end of his pen.

"Doesn't sound like anything serious"

"Ah young ass kisser, that is where you are wrong. It is serious. I don't know how many nineteen year olds you have met in your life but the ones I know don't get sick the way she is. And Cuddy gave us this case for a reason."

"Has she seen to any other doctors about her symptoms?"

Cameron could see the flick of interest in House's eyes as Lex spoke, her voice soft but confident.

"Why yes Dr. Cooper, she has. She's been to what looks like at least three doctors who had no answers for her."

"So why are you so interested in this case House?"

House raised his eyebrows at Chase.

"I know something you don't know. So how about we do some tests so that you can find out what I know? Cooper and Cameron, you test blood, urine and get her to stand up"

"Why?"

"I want to see if she has vertigo. Chase and Foreman I want you to do a MRI and anything else you guys need to do to check her organs. Now go!"

Cameron hung back as Chase and Foreman moved from the room, Lex going with them, pausing at the door to wait for her Aunt.

"Thank you Greg"

"For what?"

"For taking Lex seriously"

House smiled, spinning his cane around his fingers.

"Why wouldn't I? If she's as quick as you claim her to be, she'll thrive on this stuff. I want to see what she can do"

"You'll earn her respect forever for doing this"

"Ah, yet another Cameron woman who wants to compare me to God. The world is right again"

Cameron laughed.

"What can I say? We have a complex"

Cameron turned on her heel to leave, jumping slightly when House's cane bumped her on the butt.

"What are you doing?"

"Reminding you that God is watching"

Cameron shook her head and walked out the door to the waiting Lex.

"So, shall we go and collect some bodily fluids?"

* * *

House was worried. This was something that he didn't often do. Buying a gift for a woman was a far more difficult task then he had imagined it to be. He had finally settled on a pair of beautiful gold hoop earrings but now he was starting to second guess himself. So like any doctor, he decided to get a second opinion. He headed to Cuddy's office and entered without knocking.

"I need your opinion"

Cuddy frowned.

"What? Is it illegal?"

"Unfortunately, no. What do you think of these?"

He popped open the velvet box and shoved it in Cuddy's face.

"I bought them for Cameron"

"You bought a woman a gift? How odd"

Cuddy took the box from him and removed one of the earrings, turning in gently in her hands.

"These are beautiful. Well done. She'll love them"

"Good. There is no return policy and if she didn't like them, I would have to give them to you"

"I think you'll be safe with these. So why did you buy them for her?"

"No reason"

"Surely there is one."

House sighed and took a seat across from her.

"It's been almost been three months since she almost died."

"And since you hooked up. And shacked up as the case may be"

"So?"

"You, Mr. Sentimental, are remembering your three month anniversary"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. The question is, does she?"

House stood and grabbed the box from Cuddy, closing the case quickly and putting it in his pocket.

"I'm leaving now"

"Bye Mr. Sentimental"

House said nothing as he walked out, feeling foolish. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"House"

He turned and faced Cuddy, who was chasing him down the corridor.

"What?"

"I'm sorry; I should not have teased you. She'll love them and it is very sweet"

House nodded before continuing to move down the hall.

"I have a case. Mr. Sentimental is very busy"

* * *

Lex had all but jumped on Cameron's back as she took Greta Simmons blood. Cameron could hear her breath, hot and even in her ear and she had to smile. Every move she made was followed so closely by Lex it was like having a second shadow. Not that she minded, she was actually enjoying her curious company.

"You look too young to be a doctor"

Lex looked up and narrowed her eyes at Greta.

"Why?"

"You just do. You look like a female Doogie Howser"

"Doogie was younger. Much younger"

"So what's wrong with me?"

Lex put her hand on her hip and looking every bit like an arrogant doctor, spoke sharply.

"You've been with us a matter of hours. How do you expect us to find anything? Dr. Cameron, did we get a detailed history yet?"

Cameron held back her smile, shaking her head as solemnly as possible.

"No Dr Cooper"

Cameron handed her the questionnaire that they got patients to fill out, continuing to take the blood as Lex began to ask the questions. She fired them off quickly, jotting down the answers before moving to the next until then survey was filled out in its entirety. Greta still looked at Lex doubtfully, focusing her questions on Cameron.

"Do you have any ideas yet?"

"Not yet, no. But we will. You just need to give us some time."

Greta nodded before frowning.

"Do you have an idea what is wrong with me?"

Cameron raised from her bent over position and leaned over Greta.

"Don't you remember just asking me that question?"

"No. Who is she? She looks a little too young to be a real doctor"

Cameron exchanged a look with Lex before turning back to Greta with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"It's ok, she's with me. Do you remember why you are here?"

Greta shook her head, looking around the room as if she was seeing it for the first time.

"Why am I here? Am I sick?"

"Yes you are. Your friend brought you in because you could not stand"

"Oh. So do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Dr. Cooper, can you please go and find Dr. House? Tell him that our patient has severe memory loss"

"Ok"

Lex walked calmly from the room, waiting until she was well away from the room before running towards House's office. She didn't knock, just went crashing in.

"Greta Simmons has a new symptom"

"What?"

"Severe memory loss. She just asked Aunt Alison the same question three times."

"Did she answer the questions on the list?"

"Yes, there was no problem with that."

"So that means that her memory loss is focused on the short term, not the long"

"She has no recollection of any head injuries. How do you forget that you bumped your head?"

"Perhaps that's not in her long term memory base."

"So her injury to the cerebrum part of her brain could have happened after she had gotten ill?"

"Correct. You really are aiming for gold stars this week, aren't you? Go and write it on the whiteboard and then tell Alison that we need a CAT scan. We need to see if there is anything else to explain the memory loss"

Lex nodded and went into the other room before heading back to Aunt Cameron. Most kids her age would have hated to spend a week off school doing this. Truth be told, Lex was better off outside of the classroom. The classes always bored her and she often ended up doing her own thing rather then the work given out by the teachers. They didn't like her, they thought she was nothing more then disruptive and rude. It was far more complicated then that. Lex was bored and when she got bored, she did silly things. This however, was just what she needed. She wanted to be a doctor and if she really wanted it, she needed to learn all that she could. Better still, there were some things that you could not learn simply from reading a book. Sometimes you had to just do it yourself. Which was why when her father had mentioned the idea, she had jumped at the chance. Not only would she get to see her Aunt again but she also got to see what being a doctor truly meant. That alone was worth a week of boredom in a stuffy classroom where the discussed things she already knew.

"What did House say?"

"We need to give her a CAT scan to see if there is a reason for the memory loss. Do you have any idea what it might be?"

"It presents like lead poisoning but then House would never have taken this case if it was."

"Why?"

"Because House likes puzzles. He especially likes them when they have missing pieces"

"So the lead poisoning is nothing more then a red herring? You think its one thing but it's another"

"Exactly. You'll also find that it is usually the simplest explanation for the most complicated situation"

"So this is what you do with House? Find missing puzzle pieces?"

Cameron nodded.

"The one that's missing is usually the most precious piece. Which is why this job is so important. Without that piece, people die."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Linking Old Mistakes

They found nothing. It was hardly surprising. If it had been that easy, they would have gone home long ago. Instead, House had sent Cameron and Lex over to Greta's house, trying to find something. The only thing they found that was any bit unusual was the fridge.

"Aunt Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is her fridge completely full?"

Cameron peered into the fridge, not quite sure what her niece was getting at.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, I have a tutor for AP chemistry and I am always at her house. She never has any food"

"Perhaps Greta's parents get it for her"

"Then why haven't they come to the hospital to see her if they are so concerned?"

Cameron remembered just how perceptive her niece was from the last time they had caught up. She had gotten better at noticing things as she had gotten older.

"Maybe she has an eating disorder"

"Her weight seems fine."

Cameron smiled and shook her head as they drove back to the hospital. As they got closer, the disappointment over find nothing settled in and Cameron felt that same hunger in her stomach every time they hit a dead end. The only thing that made this job fun was the addiction that seeking the truth caused. It could be painful seeing people in such pain in confusion but ultimately, it was worth every bit of sweat. Lex followed her back to House's office, sitting heavily in the seat as soon as they arrived. It was nearing eleven pm and despite being a genius, Lex was still a kid. And it was well past her bed time.

"Do you ladies find anything?"

"Nothing. Dr. Cooper here pointed out that for a student, Greta has a very full fridge."

"But nothing medical?"

"No"

Lex yawned widely, letting out a little moan that made everyone look at her. She frowned at the people looking at her.

"What? I'm tired. Move along"

House raised his eyebrows at Cameron and leaned a little closer.

"Someone needs her beauty sleep"

Cameron gave him a small smile. She moved closer to Lex and leaned over her, close enough so the others could not hear her.

"Did you want to go home?"

"No. I want to stay here"

"How about you have a nap in the seat in Greg's office? It's really comfortable and you'll feel better"

Lex cocked her head considering her options.

"Do you promise to wake me if anything happens?"

"I promise"

Lex nodded and left the room to get herself settled in House's office. Chase gave Cameron a small smile.

"So what in the world compelled you to bring your niece to work?"

"She's staying with me for a week and she wants to be a doctor. Perfect combination. How did you figure it out anyway?"

"Because she looks like you. And House is being quite nice today."

House frowned at Chase.

"You think the minor has saved you? Are there any brains underneath that perfectly washed hair? What is wrong with Greta Simmons?"

"All the tests came back clean. Except for one"

Chase waited until he had House's attention before he spoke again.

"When Greta stood up to switch beds so that we could take her for the MRI but she could not do it. She had vertigo. It's lead poisoning"

House shook his head.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is. Everything points to it"

"Not everything. Has anyone seen her in the last hour?"

Chase, Cameron and Foreman exchanged looks before they shook their heads.

"She's lost the strength in her facial muscles. Lead poisoning does not do that"

"It could in extreme circumstances."

House leaned forward, snarling at Chase. When he spoke, it was slowly as if he was talking to a three-year old.

"It….is….not….lead…poisoning. Think of something else Einstein or should I get the twelve year old medical savant to figure it out for you?"

"She won't know the answer"

"She has a better chance then you. Tell me something relevant that I can actually use"

Chase shrugged and House stood up straight, sighing.

"Has she got low iron?"

"Lower then normal but only slightly"

"Treat it and see what happens. I'm going home"

"What about us?"

"Treat her for the iron and then go home. Be back here at nine or earlier"

House left the room and after a moment, Cameron followed him into his office. She put on her coat and looked over at Lex who was sleeping peacefully.

"I don't want to wake her up"

"We have to take her home."

"I know but she looks so peaceful"

House sighed again and extended his stick, poking Lex lightly in the leg. Lex groaned and rolled over, opening one eye.

"What?"

"Home time."

Lex groaned and rolled off the chair, putting her coat on over the white lab coat that she had gotten that morning. They made their way to the car in a heavy silence, House mumbling under his breath. He was angry, Cameron had no idea why but he was. That much was clear as he tossed her the keys and slipped into the backseat. Cameron drove them home, uncomfortable in the heavy silence that had wrapped the vehicle in its dark cloak. They finally got home and Cameron directed Lex to her room, biding her a good sleep before turning to House, who was sitting on the sofa lavishing attention on Astro.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You're angry"

House frowned.

"Of course I'm angry. A girl is slowly losing her motor function and we can't do anything"

Cameron took a seat beside him, ignoring the anger that was coming off him in waves.

"She's not me"

He said nothing and Cameron knew in that moment what the problem was. When she had been sick, there had been no answers for her either. She had watched as House slowly lost it and she hated seeing him so out of control.

"She's not me. We have completely different symptoms"

"But we also have no answers for her either. I hate not having answers."

"It's been one day Greg. Give it a chance"

House nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before handing her Astro.

"I'm going to bed."

"Night"

Cameron remained on the sofa well into the early hours of the morning, her only company the sniffling snoring of Astro and the quiet hum of the computer in the corner.

* * *

When she woke up, she was surprised to find herself in bed. She must have been half asleep when she finally made it to the bed but she had managed to change in her pajamas before sleep finally over took her. She was also surprised to discover that she and House were in the bed alone. Astro had made his bed somewhere else for the night and she had a sneaking suspicion that it was with Lex. Careful not to disturb House, she slipped out of the bed and pulled on her robe before going to check on Lex. She too was sleeping peacefully, Astro tucked under her arm, his soft head peeking out from under the covers. Cameron smiled before closing the door as quietly as possible and heading to the kitchen. She needed a coffee. That was the moment that the doorbell decided to ring and for a second, Cameron was stuck to the spot wondering who in the world would be at their door at 8:00 in the morning. She was speechless as she opened the door and was faced with the one person that she never expected to see.

"Stacey. What are you doing here?"

Stacey smiled at her brightly, trying to look at the inside of the house over her shoulder. Cameron made the opening even smaller. She felt like this was some sort of invasion.

"Morning Cameron. I can to see Greg. Is he up yet?"

Cameron opened her mouth to speak but House's voice stopped her as he came to stand beside her. He was still in his boxers and T-shirt and Cameron could smell the musty scent of sleep still caught in the fibers.

"What do you want Stacey? It's a little early for a social call"

"I would have come to the hospital but I figured you would not be there until much later."

House nodded.

"Fine. What do you want?"

Stacey pulled out something from her wallet and handed them to House, waiting for his reaction. It was a ticket to a Bryan Adams concert.

"Remember when I brought them? We were meant to go together and I thought that the plan was still on"

House could feel the frustration begin to build in his chest. He had told Stacey to back off, to leave them alone but it wasn't working. He didn't want Cameron to be exposed to this, he didn't want her doubting what they had. He turned to Cameron and gave her a small smile.

"Can you wake up Lex? We need to get to work soon"

Cameron took the hint and slipped away from the tension that was starting to build. When Stacey was around, she always had a hard time breathing. House watched her move into the kitchen before slipping onto the front step, closing the door behind him.

"Stacey, you need to take the hint"

"What hint?"

"That I don't want to be with you"

"This whole situation is not you Greg. You know that and I know that"

"You don't know me anymore Stacey. The sooner you learn that, the better you'll be"

"I know you. I know you better then she ever will"

House shook his head.

"No you don't. Please leave us alone"

"You're not happy"

"Yes I am"

Stacey took a step back, her face pulled into a frown. House didn't see the woman that he had once loved, the one that he had shared so many moments with. What he saw was something that he didn't wish to be around, one that had the potential to destroy everything in his life.

"Greg, this is not what you are about. Being domestic and committed is not exactly your area of expertise."

"People change Stacey. You're proof of that"

"So are you. Only the change you made goes against everything you have ever stood for"

She didn't give him a chance to respond, turning on her heel and heading down the small path that weaved around the house. He watched as she got into her car and drove off, as if this was nothing huge on her to-do list. House moved back inside, heading to the kitchen where he knew Cameron would be, doing her best not to hear every word.

"You should go"

Every syllable out of her mouth was laced with hurt and it hurt House that he, in some way at least, had caused this.

"I'm not going to the concert"

Cameron shrugged as if it meant nothing to her. But that was the problem; it meant everything.

"You should go. You like Bryan Adams"

"So do you."

"It's going to be an incredible concert."

"I know. But I don't want to be around Stacey. I want to be around you"

"She won't go away House. She will keep attacking until you give in. And you always give in. You suck at breaking bad habits"

Cameron slipped off her seat and coffee mug in hand, returned to their bedroom, the door closing quietly behind her. House felt foolish as Lex he noticed Lex for the first time, tucked into one of the corner chairs in the living room. She had heard every word with Stacey and every word that he had just exchanged with Cameron.

"You should get ready for work Lex"

Lex said nothing, just slipped from the seat and moved past him and into her room. Cameron was right. He did suck at breaking old habits. Only this time, he wanted nothing more then to break the ties that bonded him to Stacey. She was part of the past and he had no interest in re-visiting that part of his life. He wanted to move forward and he liked what he had become. He was happier then he was a year ago. The truth was, he was happier then Stacey had ever made him. He took a deep breath and walked to the room where Cameron had disappeared and pushed the door open.

"We need to talk about this"

Cameron offered him a small smile as she brushed her hair, pulling it into a tight ponytail.

"No we don't. We're fine"

House closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"I don't love her anymore"

"I know"

"And I'm not going to the concert"

"Ok"  
He would have preferred if she screamed at him, thrown things in his direction. Instead, she was quiet and calm. It was the kind of calm that you saw at the beginning of horror movies. It was sunny and happy until the killer or killers came out to play. Then the calm was gone and the fear started. House didn't want the happy, sunny day; he would rather have the fear. He could deal with the fear.

"Why are you so calm? Why aren't you yelling at me?"

Cameron shrugged.

"There's no point. Yelling won't solve anything"

"Things aren't going to change Alison, you know that right?"

Cameron sat on the end of the bed next to him and gave him a small, sad smile.

"They already have. The problem is, I'm not sure if they've changed for the better or not"

She continued to move around the room, slipping her shoes on and getting her coat. She said nothing as she left, to check on Lex House presumed. She was right. What ever had changed, he could feel it. He started to get dressed even thought all he wanted to do was get back into bed and redo the beginning of the day. Instead, he would have to continue to move and deal with the ripples that came with Stacey's visit. The only problem was, he got the distinct feeling that the ripples would take him down.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Sorry that this chapter has been so long in coming. I have moved back from Wellington to Auckland and school started again today so it has been all go! I hope you enjoy it and be comforted by the knowledge that chapter six is well on the way to being done!_

Chapter Five – Spend A Little Time

It took almost three days before they said anything to each other outside of work. Cameron only spoke to him when she needed too. She wasn't mad, she wasn't doing this on purpose, she just wanted him to make his own decision. It hurt far too much to know that this decision might destroy the simple life that they had created. Even to her it seemed silly that three months had made such a difference in her life. There was no logical reason as to why it should. Three months was nothing in the grand scheme of things and yet she found herself suffocating at the idea of her life without him. When House had first become her boss, she had no desire to be near him. Now she wanted him to remain in her life.

"Allison, are you ok?"

She didn't think anyone had seen her slip from the room. Chase stood in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine."

"Liar. I know when something is wrong."

Cameron sighed and Chase moved deeper into the locker room, taking a seat next to her, waiting for her to speak.

"It's Stacey"

"What about her?"

"She wants House back"

"How do you know?"

"The divorce and early morning visits to my house may be a good indication."

"Shit. What did House say?"

"That he didn't want anything to do with her."

"Well, that's good. I mean, for you"

Cameron gave him a small smile.

"Hardly. Small comfort in the grand scheme of things"

"Is that why you aren't talking to him?"

"He needs to make his own decision."

"I hate to break it to you Allison, but he already has. He chose you"

"Then why does it feel like he's in the middle ground? Stacey caused him to doubt. She doesn't think that this situation is truly him"

Chase made a move that Cameron never say coming. He shifted slightly closer and put his arm around her shoulders. It was then that she realized that she was crying. The idea of losing House was far too painful to comprehend but her mind was playing on it anyway. She would have no one to go home to, no one to have late night talks with.

"I don't want him to go"

"I know."

They sat that way for a little while longer, ex-lovers who had somehow managed to become friends. Cameron knew that her relationship with House was not welcomed by Chase. She also knew that he was angry with her for hurting him and she didn't blame him for that. How could she? She just never realized that he was man enough to know when the fight was over, when it was time to become a friend rather then an enemy.

* * *

Cameron headed home long before House did, wanting to get Lex home at a decent hour at least once that week. She didn't notice the small box or note at first. It was only when Lex had gone to bed and Cameron was pottering around the kitchen making a cup of tea that it finally caught her eye. She opened the box first, touching the beautiful earrings and wondering where this thought had come from. In their three months together the most romantic thing that House had done was make her dinner, fresh coffee in the morning and the occasional batch of pancakes. The letter was in a plain white envelope with her name on it and when she tipped it up, a single sheet of paper fell out.

_Allison,_

_I know that you need time to think, as do I. So in order to avoid the arguments and the possibility of more early morning visits, I have decided to spend a few days back in my apartment. _

_I'm sorry for this entire mess and I hope that you know that I am going to make the right decision in regards to the Stacey situation. I will not disappoint you again._

_Happy three month anniversary. I hope you like them._

_Greg._

Cameron carefully put the paper back into the envelope, wishing that she had never found it. Instead, she needed to see it for herself. She went into the room and felt her blood freeze as she took in the empty space in the wardrobe and his empty drawer. He really had gone. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that he had left or the fact that he had never said anything at all about leaving. Cameron went back into the kitchen and did something that was more then out of character for her; she pulled a bottle of vodka from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard. She settled herself on the sofa and with Astro for some much needed company, she tried to drown her sorrows away.

* * *

House couldn't sleep. He concluded that it was the silence. The same silence that had once been his friend and his sole company at night was now the loudest it had ever been. He turned on the T.V simply to have something to bridge that gap but it did nothing except make it larger. This apartment, this life was not his anymore. When Stacey had said that his life with Allison was a lie, he had actually allowed a small seed of doubt to set in. Had he been lying to himself simply to pretend that he was happy? He had thought about it, had even talked about it with Wilson and there was only one conclusion to it all. He was happy and he wanted this life for himself. He knew that he was an ass, hey he liked being that way. But he also liked the idea that when he got home, someone was there for him and he didn't have to be an ass. He could be something that he wasn't used to being; happy. That was what his life had made him. He didn't want the isolation and anger anymore. He wanted a life with Allison. The only problem was that until the situation was resolved with Stacey, he needed to stay away. He didn't want to put her through that over and over again. Until that was sorted, he was going to stay away.

* * *

Cameron wasn't concentrating when Lex spoke. She was too busy avoiding House and the entire situation.

"Pica syndrome"

House turned slowly on his heel to face Lex, a frown on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Pica syndrome. It presents like lead poisoning"

"What makes you think its Pica?"

"I did research on it last night. If you X-ray her stomach, you're bound to find something there"

House took a moment to consider the option before glancing at Chase and Foreman.

"You heard the girl, go and run some x-rays. Take the medical genius with you"

With a nod the trio was gone and with a sense of dread. Cameron realized that she was once again alone with House. She had been avoiding it for days now but now it was staring her in the face.

"Why did you leave?"

House frowned.

"Did you read the letter?"

"Yes but it made no difference. You could have been man enough to tell me to my face"

"I had no choice. I needed space and so did you"

"Have you talked to Stacey?"

"No"

Cameron stood and moved closer to House, her frown matching his.

"I know the real reason you left."

"Why?"

Cameron took a deep breath and for the first time since the entire situation happened, she allowed herself to feel hurt, to feel angry.

"She made you doubt. She made you doubt yourself, us and everything we have. YOU NEVER ALLOWED YOURSELF THE OPTION OF CHOOSING! I WAS WRONG GREG, YOU ARE AN ASS! I JUST WISH I HAD SEEN IT BEFORE I INVESTED TIME IN YOU!"

House resisted the urge to take a step back, allowing her anger to wash over him. She had been calm for far too long and he was more then relieved to finally see her be angry.

"Allison – "

Cameron took another step forward, pushing her face into his.

"YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK!"

She took a deep breath before speaking again, her voice back to its calmer tone.

"You need to decide Greg. And this is a limited offer. I'm not going to wait for you again"

Cameron turned and left the room. She couldn't breath. Everything about this situation was making her suffocate and she hated it. She was looking at the ground when she ran into a warm body and she looked up to apologize but her blood froze before she had a chance to speak. The woman who had destroyed everything was standing before her and she had no idea what to say.

"Hello Cameron"

The anger was raw, boiling and doing little to afford her any kind of control. Her hand moved on its own and made contact with Stacey's cheek, the slap making her face an instant, violent red.

"Back off."

Cameron didn't bother to gage the Stacey's reaction, she just kept walking. There was nothing else to do except walk. She had too, otherwise she would lose her mind.

"Cameron just slapped me"

House continued to swivel in his chair.

"You're lucky that's all you got"

Stacey breezed into the room and sat across from him, a small smile on her face.

"I heard that you moved back into your apartment. Finally listening to me are you?"

"Do you get some sort of sadistic joy from wreaking other people's lives?"

"No, that's your job"

"Then why are you wreaking mine? I was happy until you showed up"

"And how do you define happy?"

House pulled his bottle of Vicodin out of his pocket and placed it on the desk.

"I filled this at the beginning of the week. Before I was with Allison this would have lasted me a day or two."

"And this proves what?"

"That she has done something you have never been capable of doing. She made me happy"

Stacey started to frown.

"You seemed happy with me"

"I wasn't. I never could be"

"Why?"

"Because you never gave me whatever I needed to be happy. I don't know what that is but it is the very thing you lack. I don't want to be with you, I want nothing to do with you and I would appreciate it if you stopped pushing your unhappiness onto me"

"So you really are happy?"

"Not right now. Perhaps that has something to do with you being a bitch and butting in where you have no right butting in. You're lucky that Allison slapped you because I was pretty close to doing it myself."

Stacey nodded once and pushed the chair out from under her.

"I hope that you don't get burnt like I did"

House nodded watching her as she left. Now he had one other problem to deal with. He had to deal with the doubt that had planted itself directly in the middle of Allison and himself. He needed to fix what Stacey had managed to fracture.

* * *

Pica syndrome had been the order of the day after all. The disease had always held a certain fascination to her, mainly because it seemed like such an impossible syndrome. It made no sense that a logical person would want to eat inedible objects like nails, paper and plants. Lex had been correct in her assumption but she gained little or no joy from it. People never took what she said seriously, which seemed a little odd to her. Her place in the grand scheme of things was on the outside looking in. She took in all the details and the little things that mattered drawing her own tailor made conclusion and solution. Unfortunately, adults often thought the solution was far more complex then it needed to be. From what she could see of the argument that Aunt Allison and House were having it would be nothing more then an apology and perhaps some groveling to bring them back together. But they were hardly a pair that were known for taking the easy road. Lex still had a horrible sinking feeling as she packed her bags to head home that she may not see House again in this place, that maybe Aunt Allison would banish him forever for what he had done. Lex said her good-byes to the team at the hospital, promising Cuddy that she would call as soon as she was old enough to become an intern at the hospital. Both Aunt Allison and House drove her to the airport but as they sat in a thick, hard silence, Lex had the sudden desire to walk. It would have taken her a few hours but anything was better then this. She tired to start a conversation but nothing happened. She hugged House before tugging Aunt Allison to the side a little.

"Forgive him"

"Lex, this is an adult-"

Lex grunted.

"If it's so adult then why are you acting like children? Astro has more maturity then you two and he's a dog! Get your act together. You're just making yourself more miserable"

Lex pressed a quick kiss to Allison's cheek before waving and boarding her plane. Cameron felt a heavy wave of sadness come over her. She had enjoyed playing babysitter with Lex.

"We have to be back at work soon. We should get going"

Cameron said nothing, just followed him out of the airport and taking her seat next to him. They drove for another forty minutes back to the hospital and back into a world where they could hide behind work instead of seeing each other.

House should say something, he knew that. The problem was that words were not so easy when they were so personal. It was one thing to spew a large medical term or attack Cuddy with a nice spiky quip but to revel what he truly felt? That was an entirely different matter. He wanted to tell her, to speak from the heart but the connection between what he wanted to say and what he would actually say had somehow gotten lost along the way. He didn't know how he could reassure her that Stacey had done nothing more then played on his insecurities and now he had none. He wanted to be with her and that was the long and short of it. He knew that he had to make the first move, he had to be the one that crossed over the barrier that had formed between them, he just wasn't sure how. Romantic gestures and sentiments were hardly his thing. He preferred the practical over the mushy things that romance seemed to be filled with these days. He would rather make her dinner then send her roses, pick things up from the store that he knew that she needed or put on a fresh pot of coffee when she woke up. He preferred the real over the sentimental. He just hoped that what finally fixed them would not be something that required him on bended knee.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Finally finished people! This story has been haunting me for a while now, demanding to be completed. Now that it has, I may be able to finally get a moments peace. I have ended it the way I have (You will see what I mean when you read it) because House saying what she did does not feel right. That man needs more time then most to get his mind around normal human things! So read, enjoy and reveiw!_

Chapter Six – Smile Like You Mean It

Cameron's mother had always been disappointed about her daughter's love of trains. She had tried to encourage her with dolls but nothing worked. Cameron would spend hours in the basement with her father, building tracks and towns, watching the trains go round and round. This was also how she studied all through school, then college and finally through medical school. She would buy a ticket and go from station to station, learning anatomy and epidemics. So, with her little burst of anger out of the way, she hopped onto a train and relaxed as the steady rumble vibrated her chest and feet. She was actually starting to fall asleep when she heard the commotion at the end of the carriage, turning to find a familiar looking cane pressed on top of a security guards shoe.

"I'm a doctor."

The security guard looked unimpressed, shifting his weight so that the cane would move off his foot. When he did, Cameron got a clear view of House.

"That woman is sick"

House pointed at her and with a sigh she turned in her seat and resumed looking out the window. He finally made it through the guards and took the seat across from her.

"How did you find me?"

House shrugged.

"You ride on trains. I got on five different trains, heading different places before I saw you get on this one.

"And you decided to harass me?"

"No, I decided to come and talk to you"

Cameron crossed her arms over her chest.

"So talk"

"What do you want to hear? What will make this better then it is?"

"I don't know if anything can make this better"

"At least let me try. Ask me to do something to prove to you that I care"

Cameron smiled slightly.

"Tell me something about me that no one else would notice"

House frowned and thought for a moment. There were plenty of things that he noticed about Cameron that he doubted anyone else did, after all he did live with her. Or used to anyway.

"You add milk to your coffee when you are menstruating"

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted."

"Chose the better one"

"Fine. What else?"

"You eat pancakes with far too much syrup. There is always toothpaste on the handle of your toothbrush. You never put DVD's back in their cases. You hate replacing light bulbs because you are scared you could get electrocuted."

"Not all of us want to experience that"

House shrugged.

"You don't know what you're missing."

Cameron shook her head and let her gaze slip out the train window, the scenery whipping past. What was she meant to say? He knew her but she expected nothing less of a man who solved puzzles for a living. She wanted to know where this would go, if there was something there worth holding out for. Or was she just wasting her time like Stacey had done before her?

"Are we wasting our time Greg?"

"Define wasting our time"

Cameron let her eyes drift to find his.

"This. Us. Is it even worth the battle? Is this any different to what you went through with Stacey?"

"No. This is different"

"How is it any different?"

"Because you are. You make me a better person"

Cameron laughed, a sharp bitter sound that made House wince.

"You're the same as you've always been. You haven't changed"

"Yes I have. Vicodin isn't my life anymore. The apartment that used to be my sanctuary feels like nothing without you. I have changed but I don't think there is anything to prove it to you."

"So I just have to believe you?"

"Yup"

"Everybody lies, Greg. You said it yourself. How can I believe you? How do I know that next time Stacey comes back you won't go running? I almost lost you this time."

"She caught me in a weak moment"

"You have more weak moments then the average person. I don't want to always be looking over my shoulder, waiting for her to ruin everything"

"So what can I do to make you believe me?"

"I need you to leave me alone for a little while longer. I need to figure this out for myself"

House, angry that nothing he had said swayed her convictions, nodded and left the seat, heading to the back of the carriage. He was angry at himself, at Stacey and at the situation but not at Cameron. She was protecting herself from something that would hurt like nothing. If she loved him she would lose that again, just as she had done with her husband. He didn't want that for her. He waited for the next stop before slipping from the train, watching it until it had turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Cameron arrived back home to an empty house but she was slowly getting used to it. She had no other choice. She had abandoned the idea of Astro sleeping on his own bed and ignored the fact when he slipped onto her bed at night when he thought she was sleeping. She liked having a bed mate back. The only downside was the fact that Astro liked to spread and the bigger he got, the less room there was for her on the bed.

"Want to watch a movie Astro?"

He wagged his tail and obediently followed her into the kitchen, watching her intently as she popped some popcorn.

"What do you think Astro? Should I let Greg back into my life?"

Astro wagged his tail, his tongue long and curling as he tilted his head at her question.

"I love you but you are no help."

Cameron took the bowl and headed into the living room, putting on Eight Legged Freaks and settled on the sofa with Astro on her lap. Her mind was only half on the movie and the only way that the popcorn was being eaten was thanks to Astro. She didn't want to end up like this. Alone and scared of what the future would hold for her. She didn't want to have her life without Greg. He had become such a huge part of it so quickly that the idea of sitting here alone with Astro was not the most appealing option. At one point, she could have happily lived alone, gone to the movies by herself and generally kept to herself outside of work. The habits remained the same in some places with Greg in her life but some of them had changed. Seeing a horror movie was far more tempting when you had a hand to hold and a shoulder to bury your face in. He made her feel safer, the oddest sensation you could have with a man like Greg House. He normally made his patients feel violated, insulted and insecure, not safe. Never safe but he did make her feel that way. It wasn't the same at night either, without the sound of his shuffling when he needed to go to the bathroom or if Astro needed a toilet break. He would try so hard to not wake her up that he would make noise. The she would roll out of bed and they would sit and have a cup of tea or take Astro out for a short walk. Either way, it was the only way that she would want to be woken up. It took her a second to realize that the movie was over and the end credits were the only thing lighting the room.

"Come on Astro, its bed time."

Cameron pushed open the sliding door and let the dog out for his last pit stop and headed to her room to get changed. Ten minutes later, she went back outside to find Astro. She couldn't see him in the yard, so she moved around to the side of the house and her heart sank. There was a small but deep hole that lead directly under the fence and into the street. Astro had made a prison break. Cameron ran back inside and grabbed a torch from the kitchen draw before going out the front door, the cold night air chilling her bare arms.

"ASTRO!"

Cameron wondered up and down the street, calling his name over and over again but with no response. She needed back up. She needed help.

* * *

House was trying to sleep when Cameron's call came through. He was tempted to ignore the ringing phone but with sleep evading him, it wasn't like he was being disturbed.

"House"

"Greg, its Allison. Astro's gone"

"What do you mean, Astro's gone?"

"I put him out to go to the toilet and he dug a hole and got out. I can't find him"

House could hear that Cameron was on the verge of tears. She loved that damn dog.

"I'll be over in five minutes"

* * *

When he arrived, Cameron was standing at the end of the drive, pacing with nothing but a t-shirt and shorts on. He stopped the car and got out, a torch in his hand. She came to stand beside him, shivering in the cold.

"What if he gets hit by a car? What if he gets stolen?"

"Allison, calm down, we'll find him."

He slipped out of his coat and put it over her shoulder but she seemed oblivious to his actions. She wanted to find Astro and her sense of urgency was getting to him. He didn't dare say it but with Astro being a pure German Sheppard, he could very well be stolen. He had read the reports on the dog fighting rings that evaded police and he knew that Astro would be the perfect dog for the job.

"Get in the car, we'll drive around for a bit"

He held the door open for her before settling himself in the driver's side. First they headed down one end of the street, Cameron all but hanging out the window, her torch lighting the shadows that lingered. They found nothing. They drove around for an hour before Cameron made him stop at a park they used to take Astro too.

"Maybe he's here"

They wondered the park in relative silence before one of their calls was answered with a low pitched whine. Cameron paused mid-stride and yelled again.

"ASTRO!"

Another whine followed and Cameron broke into a run, House struggling to keep up. When he finally did, he found Cameron on the ground, a shivering and cold Astro in her arms.

"He's freezing. We need to get him home"

They hurried back to the car and House turned the heater on as high as it would go, trying to warm up the puppy but he continued to shiver, his nose buried in Cameron's neck. They took him into the house and Cameron quickly went to the bathroom, running a hot bath before putting Astro into it. She gave him a quick clean before handing him, still dripping wet, to House.

"Take him into the living room and I'll get my hair dryer"

"Don't forget the styling gel"

She rolled her eyes at him and House did as he was told, carefully putting the puppy onto the floor, still wrapped in a towel. It took an hour before Astro was completely dry. By the time they were done the once proud dog looked like he had been electrocuted.

"Thank you for coming Greg"

"No problem. Are you ok?"

"I never thought that a missing dog could be that scary"

House leaned over and pulled her into a hug. He re-thought the movement when she stiffened in his arms. It took a few seconds for her to relax into his embrace.

"He's safe now. And I think he's learnt his lesson. I'll fix that hole tomorrow for you"

"Thank you"

"Stop saying thank you."

"Ok"

They stayed that way for a little while, lost in the familiar before Cameron pulled back.

"I need to get some sleep"

House, his hopes still high for some sort of resolution to their problems, felt his heart sink.

"Ok. I'll leave you to it"

He headed for the front door, Cameron's hand on his arm making him pause.

"I do love you Greg. I just don't want to get hurt"

He turned and faced her, still wet from Astro.

"What makes you think that I would hurt you?"

"You hurt me when you let Stacey come between us. I know you didn't mean to but you did."

"And I'm sorry. But one thing that this entire mess has shown me is that I need you. I want to be happy to come home, to know that when I wake up in the morning you will be there. That that overly-fluffy excuse for a dog will be there too. I don't want to lose this little family that we have."

"So no doubts?"

"Not anymore. I know what I want now and it has nothing to do with Stacey. It's you and Astro. Plus I know that you can't watch half the movies you want to without me. You'll get too freaked out"

"Hey! I managed to watch Eight Legged Freaks without you here"

"You've seen that a thousand times. That is cheating"

Cameron smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, this one more definite and determined. She pushed the door closed with her foot and pulled him back into the living room.

"Care to watch a movie?"

"I thought you needed to sleep?"

"I do but I would rather hang out here with you and Astro."

"Ok then, what one do you want?"

"What's the scariest one we have?"

House pulled out the pile from beneath the DVD player, scanning the titles quickly.

"Dawn of The Dead, House On Haunted Hill, Silent Hill, Amityville Horror and Saw 1,2,3 and 4."

"Have we seen all of those?"

"Not Saw 4. I got it before…..before Stacey arrived. I wanted to watch it with Lex but she flat out refused."

"She's not old enough Greg."

"Old enough to work in a hospital but not to watch a horror movie? That seems a little odd to me"

"Just put the movie in"

"Yes boss"

He popped the DVD into the player and settled on the sofa. Cameron reached over and pulled a rug over them before snuggling down her head on House's chest. House smiled to himself as the haunting music started, feeling a sense of peace drift over him. It was good to be home again.


End file.
